Erica Sharpe (Puppet Master vs Demonic Toys)
'' Erica Sharpe"'' is a spoiled female CEO of her family's wealthy namesake toy company called Sharpe Industries and a villainess in The Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys". She and her partner Julian (Nikolai Sotinov) made a pact with a malicious devil named Baal (Anton Falk) and she served him with suitable blood sacrifices. History Erica tricks Christina (Dessislava Malcheva), who is working as the receptionist at Sharpe Industries, to the basement of the company by offering her to meet the board of directors. In the basement, Erica convinces her to open a Jack in the box, only to find out is is Jack Attack. The girl is then torturned by the toys, and Baby Oopsy Daisy, then rips open her blouse and attempts to breastfeed on her. The lovely girl is then lead to an iron maiden, and forced in there. Erica's servants activate the trap, and the spikes move forward and kill young Christina. Her blood goes into a well which triggers a demon. Next Claudia (Angelina Hadjimitova) replaces Christina as the receptionist, and she is also lured to the basement, where she is also killed. Erica had her demon worshipers throw her down into the pits of Hell to summon Bael. Erica becomes bored of life and has another evil plan up her sleeve, using the help of a certain demon, she mass-markets demonic toys which appear harmless on the outside, but on Christmas Day all the toys will awaken and kill. Bael makes a deal with Erica that in exchange of Alex Toulon's life he will let her keep the Toulon puppets and bring all the evil toys to life. Robert Toulon (Corey Feldman) assists the help of a friendly police officer Sergeant Jessica Russell (Silvia Suvadova) who on Christmas Day with the puppets break into Sharpe toys and have a final fight with Erica Sharpe and her demonic minions and Toulon and his loyal puppets. The Demonic toys are no match for the puppets and quickly dispatched. Robert frees his daughter from the hands of her evil kidnappers and at sunrise, Erica fails to live up to her deal to bring Alex Toulon to Bael so instead of bringing the toys to life he takes Erica to his kingdom in Hell where she became his loyal slave forever. Trivia *Vanessa Angel appeared as the villainous Kathryn Scofield, in the episode "The Phantom Killer" for tenth season of Murder, She Wrote in 1993. *Vanessa Angel also appeared as the evil Susan Hastings in 2004 video Vampires: Out For Blood. *Vanessa Angel appeared as the evil witch Cassandra Keegan in the 2013 film, Hansel and Gretel: Warriors of Witchcraft. Gallery MV5BMTk5ZWZhYzUtOTU2OS00ZmQwLTk5NjItMzk5OTNkNzEyNjIwXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNTAyNDQ2NjI@._V1_.jpg screenshot_4305.png screenshot_4304.png 19cdf-puppet-master-vs-demonic-toys-bael-anton-falk-vanessa-angel.png 414+wj0vUpL.jpg 1280x720-el-.jpg erica and bael.jpg Evilwoman12-1.jpg screenshot_4307.png screenshot_4312.png screenshot_4315.png screenshot_4317.png screenshot_4318.png screenshot_4321.png screenshot_4323.png screenshot_4327.png screenshot_4328.png screenshot_4331.png screenshot_4332.png screenshot_4333.png screenshot_4306.png screenshot_4334.png screenshot_4335.png screenshot_4308.png screenshot_4336.png screenshot_4337.png screenshot_4338.png screenshot_4339.png screenshot_4340.png Category:Boss Category:Business Villainess Category:Failed Seduction Category:Hegemony Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2000s Murder: Blood Sacrifice Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Spoiled Category:The Vamp Category:Demise: Dragged to Hell Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Cape Category:Low Cut Top Category:Bra and Panties Category:Open Side Dress